Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 169
Suggestions Darunia vs. Gor Coron I was going to do Darunia vs. Darbus, but that seemed waaaay too obvious. Anyway, two Goron leaders from Death Mountain that are initially distrustful of Link until he proves his worth and becomes a "brother" to them. They allow him into the second dungeon of each game (Dodongo's Cavern and the Goron Mines), both places of fiery death and Dodongos. —'Ceiling Master' 20:45, June 21, 2015 (UTC) : : Funny how at different periods in time this would have been either "an ideal matchup with solid connections" or "no super-creative connections, ergo boring". I don't dislike it, so I won't mind seeing it in the queue. Jedimasterlink (talk) 10:23, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :: : Heh, I was thinking the same thing. "Boring" fights never really got through in the good ol' days. —'Ceiling Master' 14:53, June 25, 2015 (UTC) : : Seems interesting enough. Honestly I don't really care about the matchups, I'm just glad to see ToC running since I wasn't around in the old days. HH 06:19, June 28, 2015 (UTC) : :Only now do I notice our revival lasted all of two weeks. Maybe if I support this I can get the ball rolling again. And now that A Link Between Worlds is out we might have some new material to inspire us. Oni Link 18:08, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :: : Yeah, the lack of voting didn't exactly boost my confidence, but it's all good. TFH and ALBW (and hopefully Zelda U if it ever comes out) will probably help things a bit. —'Ceiling Master' 20:57, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :: :I suppose we'll just have to lower the entry requirements and implement a que system to make sure we have a fresh supply of fights. I'll try to think of a few more when playing through Triforce Heroes. Oni Link 23:10, October 26, 2015 (UTC) : : It's solid, and I think in these desperate times that's all a fight needs -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:40, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Gomess vs. Grim Repoe Two scythe wielding reapers with a weakness against the light. Oni Link 13:17, November 8, 2015 (UTC) : : I feel like we have a lot of bosses who wield big scythes and I feel like we've probably matched most of them up before. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:40, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Wolf Link vs. Deku Link I know, I know, a Link v Link would be something we would kick out in days of yore, but hear me out. Both are alternate forms of Link that he is initially cursed into by the Lesser Bad (Skull Kid/Zant) at the/near the start of the game, but later can switch between whenever he wishes and this is necessary for completing the game. In both forms, Link can perform certain attacks with the help of others (Deku Link can shoot bubbles thanks to the Great Fairy, Wolf Link can perform his circular multi enemy attack thing with Midna's help). While most characters assume Link to truly be a wolf/deku, a few characters can recognize who he truly is, such as Princess Zelda or the Happy Mask Salesman. The initial transformation in both cases is stressful and renders Link unconscious. In both cases, to revert to his Hylian form Link must obtain a plot-vital relic, e.g. the Ocarina of Time/Master Sword. Both forms also allow Link to reach places he normally could not, through Deku Flowers or a superior jumping ability and Midna's guidance, and only these forms can utilize Deku Flowers/Twilight Portals. Link also encounters obstacles in the game that only these forms can bypass, such as groups of Shadow Beasts or Deku Guards. Finally, when Link is initially freed from the curse, these forms are manifested in items which he must use to turn back into them, the Deku Mask and Shadow Crystal. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:08, December 16, 2015 (UTC) : :I reckon Wolf Link will savage Deku Link in votes (and reality) but like I said somewhere before, I'd vote for Ghirahim vs a puppy at this stage. Oni Link 17:47, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Comments Just as a heads-up, I'm going to do Ghirahim vs. Yuga this week, then change it in a couple of weeks to be Koholint Island vs. World of the Ocean King. They were tied, and I'd rather not do another round of suggestions if we don't have to. —'Ceiling Master' 15:31, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Adding to the queue both "winners" of a tie seems like a good practice to adopt. Jedimasterlink (talk) 10:23, June 25, 2015 (UTC)